


The Degenerates Guide to Survival

by RackleCrackle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Circus-y, Crime, Everybodys kinda messed up, F/M, Featuring kids your mom warned you about, Has the potential to become emotional rollercoaster, I don't know where this came from but I'm gonna just leave it right here, Kids these days am I rite or am I rite, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow build and burn, ehh but not really, teenage runaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackleCrackle/pseuds/RackleCrackle
Summary: Life on the run isn't easy and Naruto doesn't make it any easier picking up strays along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain couldn't help but give life to this bad boy. Kinda doing it as I go. I haven't seen any stories with this ship so I might as well just topple the whole damn boat.

**THE DEGENERATES GUIDE TO SURVIVAL**

**Summary:** Life on the run isn't easy and Naruto doesn't make it any easier picking up strays along the way.

**A/N:** Rated M for a reason. Violence among other things. YAOI. Technically polyamorous but not limited to NaruGaaSasuNeji. Don't like the heat stay out of Gordan Ramsey's kitchen.

* * *

**01.**

There were eyes on him. Most of the time they were fidgeting eyes-eyes that accidentally looked at him-eyes with fear, hesitation, weariness...intimidation. But this was different, these eyes were staring... _watching_ , they made heat bloom under his skin like a festering rash.

When he turned to look for the eyes he was met with the closed red velvet curtains of his dining room and paintings hung up on the wall. It would've made more sense if this happened at school, not in his own dining room.

The soft clinking of glass on glass broke his concentration.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro pressed, eyebrow raised in judgment. Temari had taken it upon herself to pour a glass of wine for herself.

"I'm just grabbing some, Father left to talk on the phone. What ever happened to no 'phones at the table'? Big deal, anyway, I'm doing it at home." Kankuro scoffed and shook his head in distaste.

"Suit yourself."

"Fuck off" she hissed.

At the grand table of four one chair was vacant, pulled away in haste and a plate left untouched. The butler stood quietly by the door, eyes forward and face blank.

"This stays between us, right Dai? In case he does notice anyway"

"Of course Miss Temari"

The walls did a good job of soundproofing but just by the rough sound of his voice Gaara could tell his father was shouting. It wasn't long after until he came into the room with a slam of a door, face blank but the tension clearly drawn into the lines on his face. Without a word he sat down to eat and just like that Temari and Kankuro shut up and averted their eyes.

He cleared his eyes and looked hard at his food. "With this election is coming up, it's seems certain people are getting antsy... _desperate_ , be careful."

"Is it bad?" Temari asked sounding genuinely interested, shuffling the asparagus around her plate.

"I'm not worried, some people will try whatever they can to get into power...but in the public eye nothing is ever truly private." There was a long lapse in silence until he cleared his throat again,

"So...did you finish your homework?" He said gruffly, true to his fashion.

"Yes" she and Kankuro said in unison. Rasa nodded and resumed eating, the question didn't apply to Gaara.

The feeling of her blue green eyes looking at him grated on his nerves. It was easier to ignore her then look at her- _them_ for that matter so taking his last bite of food he placed his silverware down, pushed himself away from the table and as if he wasn't the only ghost haunting the damn house drifted out of the room.

* * *

It would've been easier had he not looked like him, his father that is. The same red hair and face structure, his green eyes he had gotten from his mother. Looking so similar made anger rise within him like the sand storms within Suna.

Drying his skin with the soft towel Gaara changed out of his clothes and went about starting his homework. For someone so feared and ignored even among the teachers he did well, but his aesthetic sure helped in this department. He had tried at one point to not do his homework to get attention, but it had gone unaddressed.

If his father wanted to act like he didn't exist, fine, he was going to get out as soon as possible. He didn't need him, he didn't need any of them. He didn't _want_ them.

By the time his clock read midnight in black numbers he was climbing into bed. It was the middle of the desert so he slept with the windows slightly open, the sounds of crickets and cicadas chirping and the winds breeze a soothing lull.

* * *

From the bright moonlight a black shadow cast high on the walls. The figure was surprised at the state of the room, it was decorated minimally for a teenaged boy. With light footsteps the figure crept from the door to the bedpost, a small smirk creeping onto his face at the sight of the boy. The figure drifted cautiously along the edges until he came face to face with Gaara. The boy slept on one side even though he had an entire bed to himself.

Reaching for the damp rag the figure made quick movements and sprung upon the boy, covering his mouth and nose with both hands and placing his knee and body weight down on his chest to keep him from fighting.

His eyes snapped open his eyes almost instantly, the weight on his chest making it hard to breathe. His limbs stuck out every which way in a blind panic and muffled sounds of distress came from the rag. The man managed to lean far back enough to prevent the boy from getting a grip on him. The fumes from the rag were strong and starting to sting his nose but the boy's muffled shouts and flailing limbs started to lessen. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the man the whole time but he was fighting hard.

Eventually the boy's eyes fluttered and he fell back against the bed.

"Got him" he whispered into a talkie.

"All clear" a man's voice replied back.

Hoisting the boy up over his shoulder he tossed a folded note onto the messy covers and opened the door out into the hallway. With careful steps the man carried the boy down the stairs, disarmed the alarm and casually walked out the front door and along the beautifully decorated walkway right to a glossy black running SUV right in front of the house.

Tossing Gaara into the back seat the man climbed into the passenger's seat and the car silently drove off.

* * *

He woke with a groan. His head was pounding on the side and his nose stung. He blinked his blurry vision away, his hand instinctively coming up to rub his eye but met with resistance. Looking down into his lap and tugging on his restraints he realized he was laying on his side and it was numbing his hand.

His head shot up in the dark room, meeting nothing but the dark shadows of a room. His jaw moved experimentally and clasped around something binding it, he could still smell the overwhelming fumes of chemicals and struggled to get to his knees.

His breathing slowed once he realized he was alone in the room and his mind raced to fumble with the restrains and find a way to undo was when the metal door opened, scraping the ground harsh and making a ghostly moan. A hand reached out to flick a light switch.

"You're awake" a slender and tall blond man in all black said. Quick to enter and stop beside him was a redhead with stern brown eyes.

Struggling against the restraints he sat up trying to move far but was met with resistance once again, his eyes followed the steady line of rope that was anchored to the ceiling and wrapped around his chest that secured by a harness.

"Hurry up" the redheads deep emotionless voice said. The blond man rolled his eyes. "What's the rush, he's quiet...at least for now."

Crouching down the blonde man met Gaara at eye level and quick as a viper struck him in the face, tossing him on his side and onto what Gaara realized was a mattress. With the world on its side he realized the blond man was holding something casually in his hand.

"Act, just a little, un. Just enough to make Daddy comply." Running his gloved fingers through his hair he grabbed Gaara's hair hard and pulled up making Gaara's face contort with pain and anger. His breathing grew heavier with adrenaline when the man pulled back and hid his eye behind the lens of a camera.

"Smile" he said smug and chuckled a bit. When that was done he released Gaara making him fall heavily on his side as both men left the room. It was just before they turned off the only light that Gaara noticed the small window high up, useless junk scattered along the room and the door letting in a cool breeze along with crickets chirp that he realized one thing.

He was trapped in a shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**.

Gaara doesn't sleep most of the night, the mattress dirty and lumpy and his restraints twisting him into uncomfortable positions. Instead, Gaara's mind races with ways to escape as well as ways to fight. The restraints loop low around both thighs and fastened to the harness keep him in fetal position. His arms are bound behind his back and a taut rope tied to the back of the harness keeps him secured to a pulley that is in the high corner above his head; he's like a dog tied to a post.

Around midday the blond man comes back with his arms crossed and his face looking as if he bit into a lemon. He stares down Gaara like a puzzle he can't solve and one he doesn't like. He glares right back and with a dismissive 'hn' he quickly leaves.

The next day they force feed him water and a peanut butter sandwich. They strike him when he bites their fingers.

The day after that they come again with a camera.

"It seems that your father is ignoring us and that just won't do" the blond man says and out of the doorway a shadow slips out and the redhead steps into the harsh light. Gaara manages to dodge the man's outstretched hands only to be shoved first sucker punch knocks the wind out of him. The blows came quick and accurate making Gaara curl up and gasp in pain but unable to move away.

"That's good" the man murmurs and the redhead pulls away.

Stars danced wildly against the peachy skin of his closed eyes and the white light of the lamp overhead is almost overwhelming. Sharp pain takes over the left side of his face and it hurts to lift his head but his defiance is greater. His eyes barely catch the lens and the clicks come in quick succession. His tongue is thick and his mouth lined with the metallic taste of his own blood, he can feel it coming down his forehead.

"Your old man sure is resistant, yeah", he scoffs, "what an asshole."

The room won't stop spinning and his chest hurts where the man struck him.

"If this doesn't get his attention then I guess we'll just have to get rid of you."

It's hard to get his breathing under control and the words pass over him like the gust of wind from the closing door. His head drops against the mattress and he stares at the ceiling as the crickets chirp loudly outside.

* * *

Nine days pass in the shed and his anger rises as well as his restlessness. His stomach hurts and aches from the lack of food. As much as he doesn't want to he thinks of Temari, Kankuro. He even entertains the thought of his asshole of a father. Surely he doesn't like him but he wasn't expecting to get thrown to the wolves like this.

On the tenth day the men come back to the shed, the blond man sounds almost uncertain.

"Your old man must be one bastard or you must've done something to really piss him off. He refused to pay the ransom, un...Since you're here might as well get _something_ out of you."

His words sting. They hurt like a motherfucker but it angers Gaara even more that their words even mean anything to him, so he grits his teeth and braces himself. As soon as they unbind him he elbows the blond man in the eyes getting a sadistic glee at hearing him shout and watching him topple. The redhead quickly rushes over but Gaara pushes the blond man into the redhead watching them crash into the useless junk in the shed.

With his heart pounding and hopeful he rushes up and attempts to run only to fall when his legs give out after ten days of not moving. He desperately launches himself forward, anything to gain some distance. He's almost at the door when a gruff voice shouts,

"What's taking so goddamn motherfuckin' long it's just a snot nosed fucking kid!"

As if in slow motion a huge man steps out in front of Gaara, he's big enough he eclipses the moon. His slicked back gray hair shines and Gaara sees his exit slipping from his fingers and his stomach drops. He stopped for what must've been a second but the next he's free falling to the ground, a body heavy against his back. The last thing he sees is the indigo sky, the light spilling over high grasses and the ground rushing to meet him. He lands with a _thud_ and the built man steps back so the boy doesn't fall on his shoes. He stares in disbelief at the bigger mess that's left behind.

"Jashin! He's a fuckin pipsqeak and he got the better of you? You're lackin blondie"

"Bite me asshole he got me in the eye, okay? You woulda done the fuckin' same, un" he says dusting himself off.

"If you say anything... I will make sure you won't avoid death next time" the redhead threatens lowly, "Deidara" he emphasizes and stalks out quickly.

"Load him in the car, Hidan" the blond man orders walking past him and the man scoops Gaara up like one would a sack of potatoes and tosses him in the back of the black SUV.

* * *

He's greeted to the sight of fine leather interior and the weight of a gun against his head.

"Don't fuck with me, kid." The gray haired man murmurs. So Gaara keeps quiet the whole ride, focusing instead on getting the feeling back in his toes.

They arrive at the outskirts of what appears to be a busy plaza and park the car beside a dumpster. They walk past a street of worn down buildings, the gun jabbing Gaara in the lower back. They stop at a sign outside a window with a glossy red dragon and sketchy ads plastered all over the window.

"Go" Hidan grunts nudging him.

Not a person bats an eye at him, the bar bathing people in an eerie but sleazy red light. The billows of hazy smoke move like rolling fog over gravestones. The smell of cigarettes, liquor and sweat hang thick in the air and Gaara's nudged all the way to the back into a shadowed corner with several figures hunched around each other.

A woman with long black hair and ghostly pale skin sits among standing men, no one sits in the tables within her vicinity. Gaara's stomach lurches when he realizes they're walking straight towards her. The redhead slides into the seat opposite her and her expression shifts into what Gaara could somewhat make out as smug over the shadows.

"Sasori" she says and that's when Gaara realizes the she is actually a _he_.

"You know why we're here" the redhead, Sasori mutters clearly displeased and gestures towards Gaara. All eyes turn to him and he glares at them all. He jolts when the man grabs his face with one hand and makes him look at him. He instantly grabs onto the man's wrist and his guards tense, reaching for their weapons. Catlike amber eyes stare back at him, he has makeup on and his face is severe but at the same time deeply amused.

He looks deep into Gaara's eyes, quickly sweeps his eyes over his face and pulls back. "I have no doubt he'll be well liked, especially with those eyes... but unfortunately I'm not looking right now" he flips his hair and leans back into his chair.

"What!? Bullshit you're always looking, yeah!" Deidara barks at him but he appears unfazed, if anything the corner of his mouth curls into a leer.

"You still owe me for last time, it seems you have a tendency to take on more than you can handle..."

"Orochimaru-" Sasori hisses, nothing but hostility. Gaara looks around subtly while they talk, taking in the semi full bar and how they have a radius of space separating them from the rest of the people.

"-What? What hole have you dug yourself into this time. Yahiko seem to have gone soft." His eyes fall on Sasori, unfazed and he crosses his legs.

Anger flares visibly on Deidara's face and leans in over the table. Cheers come from the opposite side of the bar.

"Yahiko is not going to be pleased."

"He's encroached too much on what is not his, I will take him, but I need something in return..."

"Depends" Sasori says gruffly.

"It seems you're not really in the position to challenge me, I know where this boy comes from-more precisely, _who_ he is." Gaara takes a half step back, but Hidan is still watching him from the corner of his eye.

His opportunity comes in the form of a rugged looking biker passing by. The man carries two mugs of beer and when he walks close enough to Gaara he shoots out his foot out and trips him. Hidan grips his shirt at the movement but the man fumbles and spills the beer in another man's face.

Hidan sees and can't help but laugh.

"Yo, what's your problem?" The man soaked in cold beer shouts at the other. The man is not intimidated but turns to Hidan and shoves him hard.

"Nothin', _this_ asshole tripped me"

Hidan laughs and fully turns to face the man.

"I didn't fuckin' trip you don't blame me for your clumsiness, fucker" he spits and the bar goes quiet. Hidan's eyes sparkle with what can only be insanity.

"Hidan" Sasori's voice come low and warning but it's too late because the man throws his fist back and moves in to punch Hidan. Hidan looks nothing but thrilled and as Gaara had hoped, releases him and shoves him behind him to grab the man's fist. It's all Gaara needs and as quick as he can he ducks around Hidan's fists and just barely misses the collar of his shirt getting swiped by Sasori.

" _Get him_ " Sasori hisses.

"The brat!" Deidara shouts.

Gaara lays low in the crowd and darts around the bulky bodies, separating himself from the commotion. He senses that one of them is dangerously close so taking a shortcut Gaara runs and launches himself atop the bar, sliding a ways down the polished surface and getting a running start out the door as fast as he can. Taking a sharp left turn out of the bar he runs towards the cover of forest, almost tripping over himself and hearing the echo of footsteps and his captors voices a ways back.

Gaara doesn't stop running, not even when his lungs burn and his own momentum tricks him into feeling like he's going to fall. The terrain changes from the pebbles of the plaza to leaves and dirt of a forest. The twigs of trees scratch at his skin and he manages to get prickled by a couple of thorns. Out of breath, he stops and plasters himself behind a thick tree, clamping over his mouth. He ducks down to pick up a rock and waits.

When the trio finally show up they fight over Hidan's idiocy in harsh whispers and when they aren't looking Gaara throws the rock far away from him.

The noise catches their attention and he waits until their footsteps are long gone to run the opposite direction. He can't help but look back as he runs. The snap of twigs makes him sprint faster. The terrain is hilly at best so when Gaara's foot slips on a rock he falls hard on his ankle, his head colliding with the patchwork of scattered rocks and the last thing he sees is the stars spinning like a vortex in the nighttime sky.


End file.
